Overcome
by Dean Winchester LC
Summary: Você precisa superar, e isso não é uma opção. (PadAckles, OTP – RPS) #30DiasDeFanfiction


**[Supernatural] Overcome**

**Sinopse:** Você precisa superar, e isso não é uma opção. **(PadAckles, OTP – RPS)**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen e Jared obviamente não me pertencem. Eles são pessoas reais, e não é minha intenção denegrir a imagem de nenhum deles. Não ganho nem uma meia furada escrevendo isso, Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos!

**Classificação:** Livre

**Gênero:** Angst / Romance

**Avisos:** Pretendo pegar pesado no angst, estejam avisados! **:)**

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jared Padalecki x Jensen Ackles)

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

Olha eu aqui outra vez, com mais uma One de presente! **;)** eu falei que aquela não seria a única, não falei? **u/u**

Novamente, **Sweet Miss Reckless** e **Larissa Costa**, essa fic é pra vocês duas! E vem mais aí! Huashaushuahsuahsuahs **\0/**

A música instrumental linda que eu tive como inspiração para o plot dessa One, é **Overcome**, do **David Nevue**. Quem quiser, dá uma passadinha no Youtube e escuta, garanto que não vão se arrepender!

Espero que tenham uma boa leitura **;)**

**Capítulo Único**

Você se lembra da primeira vez que o viu. Alto, meio desengonçado e brincalhão. Você se lembra do modo como ele sorriu pra você, e como, curiosamente, seu coração disparou, seu rosto enrubesceu. Você se lembra de ter gaguejado, sem saber como cumprimentá-lo, e como ele pareceu achar a situação no mínimo engraçada.

Você não sabia, mas desse momento em diante, você seria dele. Somente dele. E ele, igualmente seria seu.

Você não sabe ao certo quando se apaixonou. Talvez tenha sido numa das tantas vezes em que ele lhe dirigiu aquele sorriso, aquele sorriso todo covinhas, de um modo que só faz pra você. Talvez tenha sido numa das tantas vezes em que ele lhe abraçou, lhe tocou. Talvez tenha sido numa das tantas brincadeiras, numa das tantas conversas. Talvez você tenha percebido numa das tantas vezes que foi até a loja de doces pra fazer uma surpresa pra ele. Mas também não se lembra ao certo. Você o ama há tanto tempo, é tão natural, que lhe parece que sempre foi assim.

Você e ele, juntos. Atuando, brincando, se divertindo. Se amando.

Você se lembra das vezes em que ele chorou em seus braços. E de como se sentiu mal ao saber do término do noivado, porque pensou que talvez fosse sua culpa. _"Todo mundo sabe quem o Jared realmente ama"_.

Você se lembra da primeira vez que o beijou. De como ele pareceu assustado, e como fugiu. Você se amaldiçoou, se odiou. Você chorou e prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais o deixaria confuso novamente. Você se manteria distante, e se ele nunca mais quisesse olhar pra você, aceitaria, porque merecia.

Mas ele voltou. Você não se permitiu ter esperanças quando ele bateu na porta do seu quarto, pedindo que o deixasse entrar. E pensou em como era vergonhoso que você fugisse quando era o errado da história. Ele não te deixou pensar, não te deixou se desculpar. _Ele_ te beijou. _Ele_ te empurrou contra a cama, te fez cair sobre os travesseiros macios. _Ele_ te amou por entre os lençóis de seda.

Não foi bruto, foi doce. Não era só desejo, era sentimento. Era carinho que você via nos olhos dele.

Naquela noite, você teve certeza de que o amava. E entre gemidos e ofegos, foi o que sussurrou pra ele:

"_Eu te amo."_

Não esperava que ele respondesse. Não esperava que ele sorrisse daquele jeito que sempre te fez e ainda faz perder a linha de raciocínio.

"_Eu também te amo."_

Aquele foi o dia mais feliz da sua vida.

Desse dia em diante, ficaram ainda mais unidos. Mais companheiros. Vocês se amavam, mesmo que em segredo. Você tinha vontade de sorrir e dizer ao mundo que estavam juntos, mesmo sabendo que não podia.

Não era bom. Não, definitivamente não era. Mas era suportável. Vocês estavam juntos, e nada poderia separá-los.

Ou, pelo menos, era o que você achava.

As fofocas começaram a se espalhar como fogo em palha. E logo, a imprensa cobrava de vocês.

Você o magoou muito nesse momento; você arrumou uma noiva. Era apenas pela mídia, pelo show, ela sabia, mas _ele_ não aceitou. E logo, quem se casava era ele. Você chorou no dia. Escondeu-se e chorou, porque sabia, _sentia_, que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas. Você lhe deu o abraço mais apertado e carinhoso que pôde, e sussurrou um _"Espero que seja feliz"_ no ouvido dele.

A esposa te odiava. Você via em seus olhos o quanto ela não gostava de ver você e ele juntos. Mas ela o faria feliz; algo que você não pôde, ela concretizaria. Então, você a aturava.

Vocês foram se afastando. Você ainda o amava. Muito. E via nos olhos dele, que vocês ainda se pertenciam. Não dividiam mais a mesma cama, e provavelmente nunca mais dividiriam os mesmos corpos. Mas lá no fundo, na alma, ele ainda era seu. Você ainda era dele.

Vocês tiveram uma recaída. Ele brigou com ela, numa noite. Ele estava estressado, ele bebeu demais, ele foi atrás de você. Ele chorou, e lhe disse tudo que estava entalado na garganta.

"_Eu ainda te amo, Jen. Continuei te amando, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo com ela. Eu... Eu sinto a sua falta. Eu sinto falta do seu mau humor quando acorda cedo. Eu sinto falta de abraçar você durante a noite. Eu sinto falta dos seus beijos, do seu toque. Eu sinto falta do som da sua voz quando somos só nós dois... Eu sinto falta de cada coisa sua no meu dia-a-dia, eu sinto falta da intimidade que nós tínhamos. Eu sinto falta das suas juras de amor, e de poder dizer que te amo!"_

Vocês se amaram novamente. Mais uma vez, uma única vez. Ele dormiu embalado em seus braços, enquanto você acariciava os cabelos dele.

E então, veio a notícia. _Ela_ estava grávida. Ele seria pai. Ele seria um homem de família agora. E você já não mais poderia fazer parte da vida dele, não do modo como queria.

Você viu nos olhos dele a alegria genuína quando soube. E se sentiu o pior dos homens quando percebeu que você ainda queria que ele fosse _seu_. Somente seu, e de mais ninguém.

Ele agora é um pai feliz. Às vezes, você ainda o encontra com a criança nos braços, olhando pra você de um jeito que pede _"Vem aqui. Fica comigo. Fica com ele. Vamos ser felizes juntos."_. Mas você não vai. E a esposa dele, a _mãe_ do filho dele, logo aparece, e completa a cena. Eles estão mais unidos agora, do que nunca antes foram.

A criança é a mais bonita que você já viu na vida, a mais encantadora. Pode ser que ninguém concorde, mas você acha que ela tem o sorriso e os olhos do pai. Vai ser um garoto saudável, e forte. E conforme ele for crescendo, você sabe, a importância dele vai somente aumentar. _Ele_ já não vai sentir tanto a sua falta, nem das suas declarações, nem do seu beijo, nem do seu toque... _Ele_ vai ser um homem feliz.

Você também sente saudade do que vocês tinham antes, saudade dos beijos, dos abraços mais que amigáveis. Dos momentos carinhosos, e da cumplicidade. Era importante pra você, e era importante pra ele também. Você ainda o ama. Incondicional e irracionalmente. Mas você precisa superar, e isso não é uma opção.


End file.
